


Hochzeitstanz

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Ringo & Easy auf Saskia & Jakobs Hochzeit. (Natürlich ohne Festnahme und den ganzen Kram, kann man den beiden nicht wenigstens eine normale, schöne Feier gönnen?!) Beim Tanzen macht sich Ringo so seine Gedanken. Ganz viel Ringsy Liebe und eine kleine Überraschung. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ihr Lieben,  
> ich habe es endlich mal wieder geschafft was zu schreiben, nachdem ich diese Idee schon gefühlt seit Ewigkeiten hatte. Aber Jakobs Festnahme hat mir erst mal die Wedding Vibes versaut (wer ist noch so genervt von der Story? *Augen roll*) aber Dank Timos tollen Instagram Post *_* und einer bestimmten anderen wunderschönen Hochzeit (SdL Fans ihr wisst wen ich meine ;)) war ich endlich wieder so richtig in Stimmung. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :)
> 
> Wer sich fragt zu welchem Lied Ringsy Tanzen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yo_Ph9GQjWw

Es war spät geworden auf Saskias und Jakobs Hochzeit, die meisten Gäste hatten sich bereits verabschiedet nur die üblichen Verdächtigen aus der Schillerallee waren natürlich immer noch am Feiern. Nur Ringo saß allein auf seinem Platz und beobachtete lächelnd Saskia und Jakob die eng umschlungen zur langsamen Musik tanzten, auch Sina und Bambi, Robert und Irene und zu seiner Überraschung Benedikt und Ute hatten sich auf die Tanzfläche gewagt. Sogar Vivien hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen mit Tobias das Tanzbein zu schwingen, wobei der Tanz der beiden Sturköpfe, ehr einer Diskussion, darüber wer von ihnen beiden denn nun die Führung übernahm, gleichkam. Trotzdem hatten alle ihren Spaß und ließen den Abend gut gelaunt ausklingen.

Ringo freute sich wirklich für Jakob und Saskia, nach allem was sie hatten durchmachen müssen, hatten die beiden ihr Happy End wirklich verdient und auch wenn er manchmal genervt gewesen war, wenn Saskia ihm im Zuge der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen mal wieder unzählige Bilder von Kleidern, Dekorationen und Blumen gezeigt hatte, musste er zugeben, dass es wirklich eine richtige Traumhochzeit geworden war. Kurz erwischte er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich seine eigene Hochzeit auch so ähnlich vorstellen könnte, natürlich nicht so groß und nicht so pompös aber so romantisch und vor allem so glücklich. 

Automatisch wanderte sein Blick zu Easy, der mit seiner Kamera ebenfalls auf der Tanzfläche zwischen den Paaren hin und her wuselte. "Noch ein paar letzte Bilder." , hatte er gesagt, nachdem er schon den Großteil des Tages mit Fotografieren verbracht hatte. Ringo hatte immer wieder Lächeln müssen, wenn er Easy zwischendurch angesehen hatte, wie er so vollkommen leidenschaftlich und konzentriert bei der Arbeit war und man trotzdem nicht hatte übersehen können wie sehr er sich für seine frisch verheirateten Freunde freute. 

Auch jetzt trug Easy wieder diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht, wie er mit der Kamera fokussierte, immer wieder das Bild überprüfte und das zufriedene Lächeln das über sein Gesicht huschte wenn er den perfekten Shot gefunden hatte. Es erinnerte Ringo an den Tag an dem sie zusammen unterwegs gewesen waren um Fotos für Easys neue Webseite zu machen. Es hatte ihn fasziniert wie Easy plötzlich so voll in seinem Element gewesen war und vor Leidenschaft nur so gesprüht hatte. Und vielleicht war danach nicht nur die Intrige der Grund dafür gewesen, dass er Easy unbedingt zur Fotografie zurück bringen hatte wollen. Denn die hatte er an dem Tag auf einmal fast gänzlich vergessen. Sie hatten so viel Spaß zusammen gehabt und er hatte sich einfach fallen gelassen und den Tag genossen, so vollkommen frei und zwanglos. Selbst als er durch Easys Trick in den Pool am Beach gefallen war, hatte er Easy nicht böse sein können. Nicht nachdem dieser ihn mit diesem umwerfenden Lächeln angesehen hatte, als er da so mit der Kamera am Boden gelegen hatte. 

Rückblickend war das der Moment gewesen, in dem sich eindeutig etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte, etwas was damals noch für keinen von ihnen greifbar gewesen war und doch war da was, nur ein Hauch, ein Gefühl. Ringo musste schmunzeln, wenn ihm damals jemand gesagt hätte, dass dieser Typ, den er schon so lange kannte und den er doch plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen sah, seine Welt so vollkommen auf den Kopf stellen würde. Dass er sich überhaupt jemals so heftig, Hals über Kopf verlieben würde und trotzdem war Easy das Beste was ihm je passiert war. Es fühlte sich an als wäre er jahrelang nur umhergeirrt, auf der Suche nach etwas von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte was es war und dann war da plötzlich Easy gewesen und hatte alles verändert und wenn er jetzt in Easys Armen lag, dann spürte er es ganz deutlich, er war da wo er hingehörte, er war endlich angekommen. Sein früheres Ich hätte ihn wohl für diese Gedanken ausgelacht. Richard Beckmann, ein hoffnungslos verliebter Idiot. Doch so lange er Easys Idiot sein konnte, war ihm das sowas von egal.

"Na was grinst du denn so?" , holten ihn Easys Worte aus seinen Gedanken. "Nichts. Ich denke nur an dich." , antwortete er mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Achja und was denkst du so über mich?" , fragte der Ältere frech und zog Ringo zu sich. "Ich denke, dass mein Freund jetzt mal seine Kamera weg legt und mit mir tanzt." , raunte Ringo. "Na dann. Darf ich bitten?" , lächelte Easy und streckte Ringo seine Hand entgegen die dieser sogleich ergriff und seinen Partner auf die Tanzfläche zog.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich heute die ganze Zeit am Fotografieren war." , nuschelte Easy entschuldigend, die Arme um Ringos Hals geschlungen, während sie sich im Takt der Musik bewegten. "Hey. Das ist doch dein Job. Saskia und Jakob werden begeistert sein von deinen Bildern. Außerdem liebe ich es zu sehen wie du in deiner Fotografie aufgehst." , versicherte ihm Ringo und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Auch wenn ich dich ein kleines bisschen vermisst habe. Jetzt bist du ja da und den Rest des Abends gehörst du nur mir." , grinste er und drückte Easy noch ein bisschen mehr an sich. Himmel, wann war er eigentlich so sentimental geworden? Egal, sie waren auf einer Hochzeit, da durfte er das ja wohl. Easy lächelte nur und streckte sich ein wenig um Ringo in einen liebevollen Kuss zu ziehen. 

Für eine Weile tanzten sie einfach weiter und genossen diesen kleinen Moment der Nähe und Ruhe an diesem ansonsten doch ganz schön turbulenten Tag. Ringo fing Easys Blick auf, seine Augen strahlten genauso wie sein Lächeln und Ringo war sich einmal mehr sicher, dass Easy ihn wohl zu allem bringen konnte wenn er ihn so ansah. "Was?" , fragte Ringo, langsam machte Easys Blick ihn nervös. "Ich liebe dich einfach." , flüsterte Easy. Ein Lächeln breitete sich nun auch auf Ringos Gesicht aus. "Ich liebe dich auch." , hauchte er und lehnte seine Stirn an die seines Geliebten. 

Er musste daran denken wie sehr Easy im Hochzeitsfieber gewesen war, seit ihn Saskia praktisch zum inoffiziellen Wedding Planer ernannt hatte. An manchen Abenden war er gar nicht mehr aus dem Schwärmen heraus gekommen. Und ja auch Ringo hatte mittlerweile den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden, Easy wollte heiraten, ihn heiraten. Aber jedes Mal wenn Easy davon geredet hatte wie er sich seine eigene Hochzeit vorstellte, immer wenn er eine dieser Andeutungen gemacht hatte, hatte es Ringo auch ein wenig in Panik versetzt, wie Easy so ohne weiteres bereit zu sein schien den nächsten Schritt zu machen. 

Aber je mehr er angefangen hatte darüber nachzudenken, desto mehr hatte er tatsächlich Gefallen an der Idee gefunden. Schon mehr als einmal hatte er sich dabei erwischt wie er verstohlen die Verlobungsringe in den Schaufenstern der Schmuckgeschäfte in der Innenstadt betrachtet hatte. Wie er sich vorgestellt hatte wie es wohl wäre Easy zu fragen ob er ihn heiraten wollte. Doch jedes Mal hatte ihn wieder der Mut verlassen. Waren sie dafür wirklich schon bereit? War er schon bereit? Immerhin waren sie erst knapp ein Jahr zusammen, auch wenn sie in diesem Jahr wohl schon so viele Höhen und Tiefen mitgemacht hatten, wie manche ihr ganzes Leben nicht. Und doch war er noch nie so glücklich gewesen. 

Das fiel ihm jetzt wieder auf als er erneut Easys Blick bemerkte, der ihn so wahnsinnig liebevoll und ein bisschen verträumt ansah und er fragte sich wie sehr man einen einzigen Menschen eigentlich lieben konnte? Er liebte Easy mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und er wusste, dass er diesen Kerl sowieso nie wieder gehen lassen würde, das hatte er Easy schon nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht gesagt und schon damals hatte er es aus ganzem Herzen ernst gemeint. Lächelnd nahm er wahr wie sein Freund sich, als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, mit einem leisen Seufzen noch enger in seine Arme schmiegte. Das hier, das war auf ihre ganz eigene Art einfach perfekt.

Und plötzlich fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt so lange gezögert hatte. Auf einmal erschien ihm alles völlig klar und ganz einfach. Er wusste, dass er mit Easy sein Leben verbringen wollte, warum also noch warten? Das hier war alles was er wollte. In diesem Moment hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken. Es überkam ihn einfach, so als könnte er es nicht weiter für sich behalten. Es platzte einfach so aus ihm heraus und bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, beugte er sich herunter zu Easys Ohr und flüsterte: "Heirate mich." 

"Was?" , Easy sah ihn an, als würde er sich fragen ob er sich nicht gerade verhört hatte. Ringo lehnte sich ein Stück zurück um Easy anzusehen, der ihn immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Überraschung anblickte. "Heirate mich." , wiederholte er mit sanfter Stimme und sah Easy dabei liebevoll an.

"Ringo..." , sagte Easy sprachlos, es klang als müsste sein Gehirn erst mal verarbeiten welche Worte da gerade aus dem Mund seines Freundes gekommen waren. "Ich weiß, das ist jetzt alles total ungeplant und spontan aber-" , versuchte Ringo zu erklären, vielleicht hatte er seinen Freund doch etwas überrumpelt. Doch Easy unterbrach ihn sogleich mit einem stürmischen Kuss. 

"Heißt das ja?" , grinste Ringo, nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. "Ja." , sagte Easy. "Was ja?" , fragte der Jüngere frech, er musste es einfach hören, musste es Easy sagen hören. "Ja ich will dich heiraten." , antwortete Easy ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln, das mit seinen Augen um die Wette zu strahlen schien und Ringo war sich sicher noch nie so viel Glück auf einmal empfunden zu haben. Er konnte gar nicht anders als Easys Kopf in seine Hände zu nehmen und ihn so lange zu küssen, bis sie beide jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit verloren hatten. Es existierten nur noch sie beide. Und auch nachdem sie sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit doch wieder aus ihrem Kuss gelöst hatten, schlang Ringo seine Arme um Easy und zog ihn ganz fest an sich, während sie sich weiterhin zur Musik bewegten und sich eng aneinander schmiegten. Niemand um sie herum schien die heimliche Verlobung mitbekommen zu haben und wenn sie ehrlich waren war ihnen das gerade ganz recht. Dieser Moment gehörte nur ihnen. 

"Wollen wir abhauen?" , fragte Ringo leise, nachdem die Musik zu einem schnelleren Song gewechselt war. "Um ehrlich zu sein wäre ich gerade nämlich ganz gerne mit dir alleine." , flüsterte er Easy ins Ohr. Dieser musste bei diesen Worten grinsen. "Klingt verlockend. Aber sollten wir nicht noch Saskia und Jakob Tschüss sagen?" , sagte Easy. "Ich glaube die sollten wir gerade nicht stören." , lächelte Ringo und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zum Hochzeitspaar, die mittlerweile nicht nur eng umschlungen - zur mittlerweile eigentlich viel zu schnellen Musik - tanzten sondern sich anscheinend auch in mitten eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses befanden. "Na dann komm." , grinste Easy und zog seinen frischgebackenen Verlobten zur Tür.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leute, ich habe euch ja versprochen, dass es bald weiter geht, also ist hier Teil zwei. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :)

"Morgen." , verschlafen sah Ringo Easy an und kuschelte sich erst mal noch enger an ihn. Als ihm die Bilder des letzten Abends in den Kopf kamen, huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Ein Teil von ihm konnte es immer noch nicht so wirklich glauben, dass er Easy gestern wirklich einen Antrag gemacht hatte und dass dieser tatsächlich "Ja" gesagt hatte. Bis gestern hätte er nicht gedacht, dass ihm das mal so viel bedeuten würde, war er doch immer der Meinung gewesen, dass man keinen Trauschein brauchte um glücklich zu sein. Aber die gestrige Nacht, hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt. Er war jetzt schon so verdammt glücklich, wie sollte das dann erst bei der Hochzeit werden? 

Mittlerweile war aus seinem Grinsen ein verträumtes Lächeln geworden, als er jedoch Easy ansah bemerkte er, dass sein Freund ganz im Gegenteil zu ihm nicht besonders glücklich aussah. Viel mehr blickte er ihn etwas nachdenklich, fast ein bisschen nervös an, so als würde ihm eine Frage auf der Seele brennen die er sich aber nicht zu fragen traute. 

"Hey was ist?" , fragte Ringo besorgt. 

"Ringo... wegen gestern hast du das wirklich ernst gemeint?" , fragte Easy leise.

Entgeistert sah Ringo ihn an, so als würde er darauf warten, dass das ganze sich als rhetorische Frage entpuppt, doch dann merkte er, dass Easy das anscheinend tatsächlich ernst meinte. "Und was ist mit dir?" , fragte er, in seiner Stimme lag Unsicherheit. Was wenn er Easy gestern doch überrumpelt hatte. Was wenn dieser ihn doch nicht heiraten wollte?

"Natürlich." , jetzt war es Easy der entgeistert schaute. "Ich meine ja nur... wir hatten gestern beide was getrunken und in dem ganzen Hochzeitsfieber... also ich könnte verstehen wenn du nicht..." , druckste er herum und blickte Ringo verlegen an.

"Wenn ich dich doch nicht gleich heiraten wollen würde?" , unterbrach ihn dieser. Easy schluckte und nickte schüchtern, er sah Ringo mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Unsicherheit an. Für einen Moment, sah auch Ringo ihn nur an.

"Du bist ein Idiot." , grinste er dann und rollte sich über ihn, verschränkte ihre Hände neben Easys Kopf mit einander. Easy musste schmunzeln die Situation kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, ein kleines Deja-vu ihrer ersten Nacht.

"Ich habe noch nie etwas so ernst gemeint. Ich liebe dich." , flüsterte Ringo, bevor er sich herunter beugte und zärtlich seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes - nein, seines Verlobten - legte. Erleichtert seufzend ließ sich Easy in den Kuss fallen, da hatte er sich vollkommen umsonst Sorgen gemacht. "Ich liebe dich auch und ich will unbedingt dein Mann werden." , flüsterte Easy und zog Ringo noch näher zu sich, während seine Finger sich bereits unter dessen Shirt schoben und sie wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

Später lagen sie immer noch zusammengekuschelt im Bett, sanft strich Ringo mit seinen Fingern durch Easys Haar. "Dachtest du wirklich ich würde den Antrag wieder zurück nehmen?" , fragte er ruhig. "Naja bis jetzt warst du nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee und ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du mich nur heiratest weil du irgendwie das Gefühl hast, dass du es jetzt musst oder, dass du es nur tust weil ich es unbedingt will..." , gab Easy zu. 

Ringo musste kurz auflachen. "Sagen wir so, ich musste mich erst etwas an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Easy du bist die erste Person mit der ich mir das überhaupt vorstellen kann, ich wollte einfach nichts überstürzen. Aber gestern... ich hab es plötzlich alles vor mir gesehen... und da ist mir einfach klar geworden, dass ich nicht mehr warten will." , sagte er mit sanfter Stimme, die Stimme die nur für Easy reserviert war. 

Easy hatte Ringo während seiner kleinen Rede nur lächelnd angeschaut, doch jetzt schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. "Heißt das dir ist gestern bei Tanzen einfach mal spontan eingefallen, dass du mich unbedingt heiraten musst?" , grinste er. 

"So ungefähr... Ist das schlimm?" , fragte Ringo verlegen. "Nein." , gluckste Easy. "Hey! Das ist nicht witzig." , erwiderte Ringo, gespielt beleidigt. "Ein bisschen schon." , kicherte Easy, weil das einfach so typisch Ringo war und dann auch wieder nicht und er fragte sich ob es überhaupt möglich war diesen Idioten noch mehr zu lieben. Er bemerkte Ringos Blick, indem sich noch ein Quäntchen Unsicherheit spiegelte und streckte eine Hand aus um ihm zärtlich über die Wange zu streicheln. "Aber es ist auch unheimlich süß." , flüsterte er dann und zog Ringo in einen liebevollen Kuss. 

Trotzdem hatten Easys Worte Ringo zum Nachdenken gebracht. Er wusste, dass Easy nie von ihm erwarten würde ihm einen riesen Antrag mit Kitsch und dem ganzen drum und dran zu machen und dass er völlig zufrieden und glücklich war, auch ohne Ring und große Gesten. Doch Ringo wusste auch, dass Easy sich insgeheim immer einen romantischen Antrag gewünscht hatte. In ihm begann eine Idee zu reifen. Wer sagte denn überhaupt, dass man dem Menschen den man liebte nicht auch zwei Heiratsanträge machen konnte? Easy verdiente einen richtigen Antrag und den sollte er auch bekommen. Aber jetzt war erst mal etwas anderes wichtig. Immerhin lag hier gerade der tollste Mann der Welt in seinen Armen und versuchte ihn ganz deutlich zu einer zweiten Runde zu verführen, wer konnte dem schon widerstehen? Grinsend zog er Easy noch ein Stücken näher zu sich, bevor sie sich erneut ihrer Leidenschaft hingaben. 

Als die beiden dann gegen Mittag doch mal aus ihrem Zimmer kamen wurden sie mit einem missmutigen "Na endlich." , von Tobias begrüßt. "Ich dachte schon ich muss für den Rest des Tages auswandern." , fügte er genervt hinzu. "Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen Brüderchen." , entgegnete Ringo und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen, nicht ohne Easy sogleich auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Heute würde ihm nicht einmal der Kotzmeister persönlich, die gute Laune versauen können. "Ich würde ja sagen es tut mir leid, aber das tut es gar nicht." , lachte Easy und küsste Ringo demonstrativ. Von Tobias bekam er dafür nur ein Augenrollen. 

"Na ihr hattet wohl auch eure ganz eigene Hochzeitsnacht." , stichelte Vivien, die gerade die Treppe herunter kam. Ringo und Easy sahen sich an und mussten beide grinsen, wenn ihre Freunde wüssten wie recht sie damit hatten. "So gute Laune zu haben sollte verboten sein." , grummelte Tobias, vermutlich hatte der Kotzmeister noch einen ordentlichen Kater von gestern. "Eifersüchtig Kotzi?" , sagte Easy frech. "Klar." , brummte dieser ironisch. 

"Wie fandet ihr eigentlich die Hochzeit gestern? Ihr wart plötzlich einfach verschwunden." , fragte Vivien. "Ach die Hochzeit die war..." , grinste Ringo und warf Easy einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Die war wunderschön." , sagte Easy und lächelte Ringo dabei verliebt an. Für eine kurzen Moment sahen sich die beiden mit einem aufgeregten Lächeln an, dann nickten sie sich kaum merklich zu, worauf das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern noch breiter wurde. Vivi und Tobias schauten sie etwas verwirrt an, irgendwas war doch mit den beiden?

"Mein Lieblings Moment war allerdings beim Tanzen, als Ringo mich gefragt hat ob ich ihn heiraten will." , fuhr Easy nun fort. "Und meiner, als er ja gesagt hat." , fügte Ringo hinzu und gab Easy einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

"Was?? Heißt das..." , stammelte Vivi, bevor sie aufgeregt auf sie zustürmte und sie umarmte. "Ich freue mich so für euch." , rief sie. "Und was sagst du dazu?" , fragte Easy und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Tobias, der bis jetzt noch keine Miene verzogen hatte. Der seufzte theatralisch auf. "Naja war doch eh klar, dass das früher oder später darauf hinaus läuft." , murmelte er mit einem Schulter zucken. 

"Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, wenigstens gehörst du dann offiziell zur Familie." , grinste er dann, bevor er die beiden ebenfalls in seine Arme zog. Auch wenn er nicht immer ein Fan ihrer Beziehung gewesen war, freute er sich wirklich für sie, denn mittlerweile hatte selbst er kapiert, dass die beiden sowieso nicht ohne einander konnten. Und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, ein bisschen stolz war er schon auf seinen Bruder, wie dieser sich innerhalb eines Jahres so gewandelt hatte. Richard Beckmann und Easy Winter vor dem Traualtar, wer hätte das gedacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wie gefällt euch Ringos Idee? *grins*   
> Ihr ahnt es wahrscheinlich schon, aber nachdem das hier jetzt doch etwas länger geworden ist, gibt es (natürlich) noch ein drittes Kapitel. Ich glaube das stört euch nicht. :D   
> LG Persephone


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leute, es hat zwar etwas länger gedauert als geplant dieses Kapitel fertig zu kriegen, diverse Spoiler haben gestern zum Glück für einen kleinen Motivations Kick gesorgt ;) dafür ist es jetzt auch etwas länger geworden. :D Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)
> 
> PS. Man verzeihe mir mal wieder meine vielen Schachtelsätze, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. :D

"Auf unserer Hochzeit!? Echt jetzt? Wann denn? Und wer hat wen gefragt?" , rief Saskia aufgeregt. Mit dieser Nachricht hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet, als Ringo eben bei ihr geklingelt und ihr eröffnet hatte, dass er ihre Backkünste benötigte und zwar für nichts anderes als eine Verlobungsparty.

"Ja echt jetzt. Ich hab Easy gefragt, ganz spontan beim Tanzen." , erwiderte Ringo mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. "Du? Ganz spontan? Beim Tanzen? Im Ernst?" , kicherte Saskia plötzlich.

"Was ist denn daran jetzt so witzig?" , fragte Ringo. "Nichts. Sorry, es ist nur... wenn ich daran denke wie du jedes Mal die Augen verdreht hast wenn ich von den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen gesprochen habe... Und jetzt hast ausgerechnet du... spontan...und dann auch noch auf unsrer Hochzeit." , sie musste sich erneut das Lachen verkneifen.

"Sehr witzig. Ich habe eben gemerkt, dass das Ganze vielleicht doch nicht so überbewertet ist als ich dachte, mit dem richtigen Mensch an seiner Seite und so... Hilfst du mir jetzt bei der Party oder nicht?" , erwiderte Ringo und versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln, trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

"Klar helfe ich dir. Ich freue mich für euch." , lächelte Saskia, die sich mittlerweile wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. "Wusste gar nicht, dass du der Typ bist der das alles so hoch offiziell macht." , antwortete Saskia. "Ja ich muss das nicht unbedingt haben aber Easy meinte so eine Verlobung gehört ordentlich gefeiert, kennst ihn ja und außerdem würde er wollen, dass ihr alle dabei seid wenn ich-" , er brach ab, sollte er Saskia wirklich jetzt schon in seinen Plan einweihen?

"Wenn du was? Richard Beckmann du hast doch was vor..." , stellte Saskia fest, sie kannte ihren Kollegen und mittlerweile guten Freund zu gut und diese dezente Nervosität war ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er irgendetwas plante.

"Ja, na gut aber du musst es für dich behalten okay?" , sagte Ringo.

"Klar, meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Planst du noch eine Überraschung für Easy?" , fragte sie neugierig.

"So kann man es auch sagen. Ich will...also... ich will Easy nochmal einen richtigen Antrag machen. Das auf der Hochzeit war alles so spontan und ungeplant, ohne Kniefall und Ring und alles... und nicht, dass Easy sich beschwert hätte aber ich weiß auch, dass er sich immer einen romantischen Antrag gewünscht hat..." , erklärte Ringo etwas schüchtern.

Jetzt war Saskia endgültig baff: "Wow wer bist du und was hast du mit Richard Beckmann gemacht?" , scherzte sie , "Du kannst ja richtig romantisch sein. Das ist echt süß, Easy wird durchdrehen."

"Meinst du? Oder findest du das zu kitschig?" , fragte er verunsichert.

"Für Easy? Nein. Der wird sich mega freuen. Wer rechnet denn schon mit einem zweiten Antrag auf der eigenen Verlobungsparty. Da hat wohl doch jemand die Ohren gespitzt, als Easy und ich uns über unsre Traumhochzeiten unterhalten haben." , grinste sie. Verlegen zuckte Ringo mit den Schultern. "Also geht das klar mit den Muffins?" , fragte er erneut.

"Na klar. Lass mich raten: Schokolade mit Karamell Topping? Easys absolute Lieblingssorte?" , lächelte Saskia. "Genau. Danke, du bist die Beste." , grinste Ringo und umarmte sie kurz. "Ich freue mich echt mega für euch." , sagte Saskia nochmals. "Und Ringo? Viel Glück." , fügte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, bevor Ringo aus der Tür verschwand. Lächelnd blickte sie ihm nach, es war wirklich rührend zu sehen wie viel Mühe er sich gab um Easy glücklich zu machen.

 

Eine gute Woche später, hatten sich Freitagabends tatsächlich alle auf der Dachterrasse zu einem kleinem Umtrunk versammelt, der später wegen des doch noch winterlichen Wetters in die WG verlegt werden sollte. Dennoch hatte Ringo, der zu Easys Überraschung ungewöhnlich enthusiastisch beim organisieren der Party gewesen war, darauf bestanden zu erst auf der Dachterrasse anzustoßen. Als Easy nachgefragt hatte warum, hatte er nur irgendwas von schönerem Ambiente gemurmelt, doch alle anderen waren natürlich mittlerweile eingeweiht, denn, dass der Antrag unbedingt auf der Dachterrasse, wo so viele Momente ihrer Beziehung statt gefunden hatte, passieren musste, das war für Ringo schon von Anfang an klar gewesen. Weshalb auch der einzigen der noch fehlte Easy war, den Ringo extra vorhin mit Tobias weg geschickt hatte um angeblich noch etwas zu besorgen, damit er in Ruhe die restlichen Vorbereitungen treffen konnte. Natürlich hatte Tobias den strengen Auftrag bekommen, darauf zu achten, dass Easy bloß nicht zu früh aufkreuzen würde.

Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und blickte auf die Uhr, nicht mehr lange dann war es so weit. Gerade hatte ihm Tobias geschrieben, dass sie auf dem Weg zurück waren. Schon zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal holte er das kleine Kästchen mit den Ringen heraus, die hatten er und Easy erst vor ein paar Tagen gemeinsam ausgesucht und er hatte sie heute extra heimlich abgeholt. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er die Schachtel wieder weg steckte und seinen Blick über die Dachterrasse wandern ließ. Da hatten er und die anderen ganze Arbeit geleistet in der kurzen Zeit, überall waren Lichterketten und Kerzen verteilt, die die ansonsten dunkle Dachterrasse in ein magisches Licht tauchten, schließlich sollte die Atmosphäre romantisch sein.

Ein weiteres Mal, schaute er auf seine Uhr - gleich - gleich wird er Easy fragen ob er ihn heiraten will. Also nochmal. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er trotzdem so aufgeregt sein würde. Doch die Tatsache, dass es dieses Mal perfekt werden sollte und dass alle ihre Freunde auch noch dabei zuschauen würden machten ihn dann doch ziemlich nervös. Er merkte gar nicht, wie er ständig hin und her tigerte und mal hier, mal da die Kerzen zurecht rückte und nochmals alle Lichterketten kontrollierte, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass wirklich alles tadellos funktionierte.

"Ringo, jetzt hör mal auf hier so herum zu wuseln und alles drei mal zu checken, du machst mich ganz nervös. Es ist alles perfekt und es wird Easy garantiert gefallen." , kam es von Vivien. "Ich mach dich nervös? Dann frag mich mal." , antwortete Ringo. "Alter, stress' dich doch nicht so, er hat doch sowieso schon Ja gesagt." , warf Bambi ein. "Du hast gut reden. Wie viele Anläufe habt ihr nochmal gebraucht? Drei, vier?" , erwiderte Ringo leicht gereizt. ""Schhh Ringo ich glaube sie kommen." , mahnte Sina aufgeregt. Und tatsächlich hörten sie in dem Moment Tobias und Easys Stimmen, die sich der Dachterrasse näherten. "Los Ringo, auf deinen Platz." , flüsterte Saskia, bevor sich auch schon die Tür öffnete und Easy und Tobias auf die Terrasse traten.

Ringo fing Tobias Blick auf der ihm zuzwinkerte, während Easy sich nur überrascht umschaute, immerhin war dieses Lichtermeer noch nicht da gewesen, als er vor einer halben Stunde gegangen war. "Was ist denn hier los?" , fragte er leise und ging auf Ringo zu, der ihn nervös anlächelte, er nahm Easys Hand und zog ihn mit sich bis sie genau an der Stelle standen an der sie sich zum aller ersten Mal geküsst hatten.

Er atmete noch mal tief durch, versuchte die anderen auszublenden, nur Easy war jetzt wichtig. "Easy. Ich weiß ich hab dich das schon gefragt und du hast ja gesagt. Aber du verdienst einen richtigen Antrag mit allem was dazu gehört." Er hörte Easys vollkommen überwältigt geflüstertes "Ringo." , als dieser realisierte was sein Freund da gerade gesagt hatte.

"Schatz, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere und ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Deshalb frage ich dich nochmal offiziell, vor allen unseren Freunden und hier wo wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben, auch wenn ich damals ein Idiot war." Bei diesen Worten, huschte ein kurzes Grinsen über Ringos Gesicht und auch Easy musste schmunzeln, wenn er daran zurück dachte wie Ringo damals gewesen war und wie er jetzt vor ihm stand und ihn dabei so liebevoll anblickte, so als wäre er der Mittelpunkt des Universums, so als würde um sie herum gar nichts mehr anderes existieren. Unterdessen hatte Ringo, die Ringschachtel hervor geholt. "Aber ich hab es schon damals ernst gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich dich nie wieder gehen lasse." Er öffnete das kleine schwarze Schmuckkästchen und ging auf die Knie. "Easy Winter, willst du mein Mann werden?"

Easy lächelte Ringo mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Ja. Ja, natürlich." , antwortete er stürmisch und zog Ringo mit einem "Ich liebe dich so sehr." , in seine Arme, bevor er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, während um sie herum alle ihre Freunde klatschten und jubelten.

"Du bist verrückt." , flüsterte Easy, seine Stirn an die seines Verlobten gelehnt. "Verrückt nach dir." , grinste Ringo und strich vorsichtig eine Freudenträne von Easys Wange. "Danke." , hauchte dieser. Er konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz fassen, dass Ringo das alles organisiert hatte nur um ihm nochmal einen Antrag zu machen, einen richtigen Antrag, so wie er sich das immer vorgestellt hatte, nein viel schöner als wie er sich das überhaupt hätte vorstellen können.

"Darf ich dir jetzt auch noch offiziell deinen Ring anstecken?" , grinste Ringo nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. "Ich bitte darum." , erwiderte Easy und streckte ihm auffordernd seine Hand entgegen. "Na dann." , grinste Ringo und steckte seinem Verlobten stolz den Ring an den Finger. "So jetzt du." , lächelte Easy und nahm den zweiten Ring aus der Schachtel. "Ich liebe dich. Das war perfekt." , flüsterte er, bevor ihn Ringo glücklich lächelnd in einen weiteren Kuss zog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wie fandet ihr Ringos zweiten Antrag? *grins*  
> Damit wären wir dann auch schon wieder am Ende der Geschichte, ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass ich noch mit der Idee für einen kleinen Epilog spiele, also wer weiß. :D  
> Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, dass es euch gefallen hat, lasst mir gerne eine Review da. :)  
> LG Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Na? *gespannt um die Ecke lug*  
> Wie hat euch Ringos spontaner Antrag gefallen?  
> Ich verrate schon mal so viel, es kommt noch ein Kapitel, schließlich gibt's da noch ein paar Dinge die gefehlt haben oder? *grins*  
> LG Persephone


End file.
